People use handheld, mobile or other portable electronic devices for a variety of purposes, such as making telephone calls, texting, accessing the Internet, sending and receiving email, viewing, playing or consuming digital content, executing applications, playing games, navigation, and numerous other functions. Some of these devices are small enough and light enough to be held in a single hand. Further, some of these devices include user interfaces that may be operated using touch inputs. However, many of these devices typically require two-handed operation for performing many functions, such as by the user holding the device in one hand and interacting with the user interface using another hand.